1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier or a package for an optical disc or compact disc having advertising, promotional, informative or entertaining media thereon. The package is designed for easy opening and has an adhesive for adherence onto a substrate, such as a cereal box or a lid for a cup for a beverage, such as a soft drink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various packaging techniques have been proposed for carrying and displaying a compact disc. The simplest of these prior art packages or carriers is a package made up of two sheets of flexible, clear or translucent plastic material that are sealed together and cut along a square periphery and around a disc disposed between the two sheets. Typically, this is done by cutting and heat sealing the overlapping sheets in a generally square pattern.
In the manufacture of such a package, a first sheet is placed on a planar support surface followed by placing a compact disc on the first sheet, placing a second sheet over the disc and a first sheet and then, with a dielectric or radio frequency welding die forming the package by applying measured heat and pressure in a square pattern around the disc, thus sealing the disc between two square sheets of plastic material.
Numerous other packages or carriers comprising rigid plastic plates hinged together to form a small thin box have also been proposed. Still further, recent packages or carriers for compact discs are disclosed In the following U.S. patents:
According to the present invention there is provided a package or carrier for a compact disc, the package comprising a lower layer of flexible plastic material, a compact disc positioned on the lower layer and an upper layer sealed about the disc, and a layer of adhesive on an outer surface of the lower layer for fixing the package to a substrate.